<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Decision by avenueofdesire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703023">Bad Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenueofdesire/pseuds/avenueofdesire'>avenueofdesire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenueofdesire/pseuds/avenueofdesire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One bad decision for Shosei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in my Tsuruhira feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck you! Shion”, Shosei shouts. “Leave me alone, I don’t have time for your bullshit”, he continued. He was already stressed out because they were about to start their first Arena tour as a group and Shion annoying the heck out of him for whatever reason was already getting on his nerves.</p><p>Shosei is a patient person. Everyone in the group and even their staff knows that. He doesn’t get angry easily or when he’s annoyed, he just takes it in stride. But today was different. Today he was pissed off. Pissed off with himself for being jealous of Syoya when Sukai asked him to accompany him to buy something. Being jealous of Ren when Sukai asked him to teach him a part of their choreography. Being jealous of anyone that gets to be close to Sukai. So, in spite of his patience and self-control, he bellowed at Shion, who was with him in their living room.</p><p>“Damn, what got your panties twisted?”, the younger one sneered at him in retort. Shosei wanted to punch Shion’s face right there and then to wipe away the smirk the latter was wearing but he decided against it.<br/>
‘Breathe, Shosei. Don’t let him get to you’ he thinks. </p><p>“Is this about Sukai?”, Shion asked him, mockery apparent in his eyes. </p><p>“Is this because he asked Syoya out, right in front of you?”, he continued. </p><p>Feeling the need to correct him, Shosei replied, “He did not ask him out. He asked Syoya to accompany him to buy something.”</p><p>Shion laughed. “Same difference, Shosei.” “ Who knows what they’re doing right now?”, Shion interjects maliciously.</p><p>“I mean Sukai keeps on telling me he’s got the hots for Syoya. He is, after all, easy in the eyes.”, he added.</p><p>Shosei didn’t say anything. Anger flared up inside him. He knew Shion was right. Sukai liked Syoya, it was evident in how he stared at him or talked to him. But no matter how hard Shosei tries to not feel anything, his insides churn and it makes him sick. The jealousy eats him inside out. </p><p>Against his better judgment, Shosei closed the gap between him and Shion and kissed him to shut him up. ‘Two can play this game’ he thought. If Sukai and Syoya can do whatever they want, then he can too. Even if it means fucking the enemy.</p><p>He shoved Shion up against the wall hard, he was still pissed at him. The kiss was far from romantic, all clashing teeth and tongue and Shion kept nipping at his lower lip harder than necessary, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Shion then flipped them over, with Shosei now back against the wall. The kiss went on and on, their tongues swirling against each other fighting for dominance. Shion’s right hand on his ass squeezing it while his left hand was on his waistband. </p><p>Shion’s mouth left his lips and Shosei gasped for air. </p><p>“So, this is what you want huh?,” Shion murmurs while sucking on his neck and Shosei could only moan in response. </p><p>“You’re a horny pushover.” “All you need is some dick to shut you up.” “A fucking whore, hmmm”, he continues. </p><p>Shosei moaned, fully consumed with lust. He didn’t care anymore about the shit Shion spouted. He was already filled with desire and he wanted to let go.</p><p>He pushed him back to the couch and shoved him down. He paused for a moment, looking over Shion with dark eyes, swimming with lust. The burning desire was written all over his face. Shosei climbed on top of Shion straddling his hips before reconnecting their lips in another borderline vicious kiss. He began rolling his hips, causing their crotches to brush a few times and startling a moan out of Shion. His hands were placed on top of the backrest of the sofa.</p><p>Shosei was in ecstasy. He pulled out of the kiss, eyes closed, lifting his head up while he continuously grinds on Shion. He was so into the moment he didn’t notice Shion’s head dip down, digging his nose on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Low moans and soft, almost inaudible gasps escapes his mouth. Shosei finds out Shion likes it more when he’s in control, hearing him choke on his loud whimpers and moaning his name. </p><p>“Yes”, Shosei moaned as Shion assaults his neck with his tongue. </p><p>“More please.”, he gasps inaudibly.</p><p>Shion took it as an invitation as he sucks earnestly on his neck and onto his collarbones with all the intention of marking him. As if making sure to leave enough so that he won’t be able to go to work without wearing something to cover it up. </p><p>Shosei was already enjoying the moment when Shion pushed him off of him. The younger looked at him salaciously and then took Shosei's hand and directed it to his semi-hard cock.</p><p>“Suck me off.”, he heard Shion whisper and Shosei look at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious?”, he said giving Shion an incredulous look, as if he just offended him. </p><p>Responding to his unamused look, Shion laughs lightly. "Don’t tell me it's your first time sucking a dick?”, he countered. </p><p>When Shosei didn’t respond and after seeing his reaction, Shion smirked, "Come on, Shosei! You can practice on me. Who knows, maybe one day, you can use what you’ve learned on Sukai.”, he added.</p><p>Getting more pissed off at him, Shosei relented and kneels in between Shion's legs, pulling down his sweatpants enough for his cock to spring out, already hard as his fingers wrapped around its base.</p><p>Shion was big. Slightly feeling confident, he rubbed Shion’s cock sensually against his cheek, and took the tip into his mouth. The taste of precum was strange, slightly bitter with a hint of sourness. He had never sucked a dick before, he had certainly imagined it though, but Shion didn’t have to know that. Sliding his tongue against the shaft, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Hard.</p><p>Shosei pulls out slowly, releasing the throbbing cock with a pop and with unashamed lewdness he slowly pumps it up down-up down. Their gazes lock as he licks from the base to tip, tonguing at the slit while staring at Shion, desire and lust burning in his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck," he heard Shion cursed, his grip on Shosei's hair tightened. </p><p>Shosei was surprised when Shion suddenly stood, lifting him up, and carrying him to his bedroom. He pushed him down on the mattress lightly. Shion hastily stripped off the clothing remaining off him. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Shosei when the latter wasn’t doing the same.</p><p>Shosei took his time in removing his shirt and pants. He did it so slowly as if teasing Shion. Running out of patience, Shion yanked his pants off rudely, and pulled him onto him. He staggers for a moment above Shion, face hovering just as he grinds his ass on the tent of his cock. The sensation makes Shosei moan and he leans down to kiss Shion, moving his hips in slow circles as he cups his face.  </p><p>Shion flipped their position with Shosei now writhing beneath him, his hands reaching out to the cheeks of Shosei's ass, spreading them. </p><p>"Mmmmmmmm…", Shosei couldn’t help but moan at the sensation when he felt Shion’s middle finger enter his ass. </p><p>“Fuck!! Yeah. Right there, right there”, he screams breathlessly when Shion pushes back and adds another finger, stretching his hole slowly.</p><p>Shosei watches as Shion pulls out his drenched fingers and as he hastily pours some lube on his palm and lathers it to his cock. He watches Shion as he aligns his dick on his entrance before oh so slowly sinking into him.</p><p>"Fuck, baby, you're tight." he hears Shion groan as he starts ramming into him, moaning quietly as he feels Shion’s length inside him. </p><p>Shosei takes his time adjusting, moving his hips and following Shion’s rhythm as he fucks him. Feeling euphoric, sweats all over their body, but Shosei didn’t mind. He was feeling full, thoughts of Sukai and every problem that stressed him out, ceased to exist. It was just him and Shion, their moans in unison, their bodies doing the talking.</p><p>Shion took the chance to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss, reveling in the continuous moans spilling out of his mouth. </p><p>"Ah, I'm close--." Shosei slurs as he pulls away, pushing his hips to meet Shion's thrusts.</p><p>“Already cumming for me?”,  Shion whispers in his ear, nipping at the tip. Shosei moans his name pushing his hips deeper, as Shion thrusts even faster. Shion’s taunting fell on deaf ears as Shion was on the brink of euphoria. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm really gonna come,", He whimpers as he feels the tension build up in his stomach, screaming Shion’s name as he comes loud underneath him. Nails dig at the skin of Shion’s back as he still relentlessly rams his cock into Shosei’s tight hole.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good, baby.", Shion whispers into his ear as he keeps up his pace. Shosei hears him groan as he feels him coming closer and nearing his orgasm. </p><p>“Fill me up, baby. Fill me up.”, he goaded at Shion, begging at him, as he felt another wave of climax wash over him. He saw Shion’s eyes flare up when he heard he called him baby, when Shosei pliantly offered himself up to him. </p><p>With that, Shion comes, muffling his moan as he nips down on Shosei’s neck, riding out his orgasm and almost losing it at how Shosei’s tight hole clenched around him as he comes inside.</p><p>Shion slumps down next to him as soon as the peak of his orgasm passes, the adrenaline disappearing into thin air. They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths, as silence fills the air.</p><p>Shosei felt sticky all over, both sweat and cum, so he decided to leave Shion’s room. He picked up his clothes and wore them for the meantime. He glanced at Shion before going out and he felt the latter’s eyes bore into him. He waited for a moment to see if the younger was going to say something but there was none.</p><p>Shosei left the room and went into his own. He looked at the time and it was only 12 noon.  He took a quick shower and then went to bed so as to not think about what had happened. He knew when he wakes up, things wouldn’t be the same again. Not with him, not with Shion.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was already seven in the evening when Shion awoke from his slumber. He heard some rummaging into the kitchen and knew that the rest of the boys were already home.</p><p>He went out of his room, keen on avoiding Shion whatever it takes, but fate was not on his side as he was the first one he saw. He felt the intensity of Shion’s eyes on his back as he ran awkwardly to the kitchen.</p><p>“Finally, the Sleeping Beauty graces us with his presence.”, Ruki says as he greets him. </p><p>“So, how was your sleep, sleeping beauty? Shion said you didn’t get out of your room, he thought he was left alone here.”, Ruki added. Shosei just smiles and pulls the chair next to Ruki as he waits for their dinner. </p><p>The dinner was uneventful, to say the least, for Shosei. The boys were talking about what they did and all, yada yada, but all he did was feel uneasy and cower in shame and fear whenever Shion’s eyes lands on him. They finished dinner and the boys decided to sleep in late and play on Ren’s PS4. </p><p>Shosei was lost in thought when Sukai pulled him out of his reverie and guided him on their dorm’s balcony. He reached for something behind his back. It was a small envelope and he gave it to Shosei.</p><p>Shosei curiously took the envelope and asked him,” What’s this?” </p><p>Sukai smiled unabashedly and replied, ”It’s a gift, Shosei.”</p><p>'A gift' Shosei thought and opened it. To his surprise, it was a ticket to Disneyland. Shosei looked at Sukai in inquiry and the latter smiled at him but this time a crease of uneasiness apparent in his face.</p><p>“I really really like you", Sukai stammered, fidgeting his fingers. "....... and didn’t know how to ask you out so… Syoya accompanied me to buy the ticket”. </p><p>“It was Shion who gave me the idea that you wanted to go to Disneyland. He said you mentioned it in an interview before.”, he continued.</p><p>Shosei was stunned. Sukai likes him. The guy he was pissed off about, that was stressing him out, liked him. But he was more stunned by the fact that Shion knew, lied to his face and irked him to no ends. </p><p>Shosei saw Shion in the corner of his eyes, a bottle of beer in his hands. Feeling someone staring at him, Shion turned around and saw him and then he looked over at Sukai. Shosei was trying to read his eyes and gauge any reaction but he came up with nothing. The bastard was impassive.</p><p>“Uhmmm, so.. Do you want to go to Disneyland with me?”, he heard Sukai whisper, a tinge of hope in his voice, his eyes shining bright under the moonlit night. Shosei wanted to say yes, this was what he was waiting for, but on the back of his mind, something was stopping him.</p><p>So he smiled at Sukai, trying to act coy, “We’ll see if the schedule permits us.”, he says. Feeling relieved, Sukai smiled at him. </p><p>They were pulled out of their own little bubble of solitude when Ren called Sukai telling him it was his turn to play. Sukai looks at him as if asking permission if he could leave and he just nodded. When the former went inside, a  smile on his lips, the boys’ whistled and hollered at him. </p><p>Shosei was left outside, still at an impasse, still confused. He decided he was going to retire to his bed early. </p><p>When he went inside, Junki asked him if he wanted to join them. He could see the eyes of the other members waiting for his response. Shion, in particular, was staring intently at him making his stomach flutter.</p><p>He politely declined Junki's offer and told them he was sleeping in early.</p><p>“You slept all day long and you want to sleep more.”, Takumi commented but he just raised his hand, waving it in dismissal. </p><p>When he reached his room, he slumps himself onto the bed, still deep in thought. `Shion knows Sukai likes me. But he also said Sukai has the hots on Syoya` he thought, staring blankly at the ceiling. It bothered him so much how Shion was a walking contradiction. </p><p>His eyes were already half-closed and he was ready to surrender himself to sleep when he heard his phone beeps. He reached for it and saw it a message was from an unregistered number. He reads it and a chill runs down his spine, he suddenly feels cold, adrenaline kicking through his system, butterflies on his stomach. It didn’t matter if the message was from an unknown number, he already knew who it was from.</p><p>“Mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peace Out ✌ This is my only contribution to the lack of Tsuruhira english fic ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>